


Paradise: Forever After

by LuanRina



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kuran Kaname, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Another possible waste of time, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Crappy Plot, Eventual drama - sort of, Eventual mpreg, Fluff - Sort of, Humor - Sort of, KaZe as in Kaname x Zero, Kaname/Zero - Freeform, M/M, Miniseries with very short chapters, Omega Kiryuu Zero, Omega Verse, Romance - sort of, Top Kuran Kaname, crappy writing, kaname x zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuanRina/pseuds/LuanRina
Summary: AU. Omegaverse. A collection of short stories showing Kaname and Zero's everyday life after the events in the 'Paradise'. Kaname/Zero





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **Paradise: Forever After**
> 
> A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters are, unfortunately, not mine *sighs sadly* I'm merely playing around with them in order to make our BL dreams come true.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Kaname/Zero, naturally ;9
> 
>  **Warnings:** AU, Omegaverse, OOC-ness, not much of a plot, poor attempts at fluff and humor, plus crappy writing here and there. Oh, and eventual Mpreg — then again, it is an omegaverse AU. That's about it. 
> 
> _**A/N:** Hello again, my lovelies *waves* I'm back, but not with a oneshot this time around. Long story short, my readers asked for some sort of continuation of the 'Paradise', so I kind of got inspired and got to writing. This is going to be a multi-chapter story with very short (considering the usual length for me) chapters. So far I have about thirty of them drafted, and I'll do my best to write them all down. Again, don't expect too much — it's just a little something to kill your free time with. Though I do still hope that you will enjoy it at least to some extent._
> 
> _English is not my first language, so you'll definitely encounter some weird/bad grammar and typos and all kinds of mistakes. They are all mine, and I apologize for them in advance *bows deeply*_
> 
> _Would be extremely happy to hear your thoughts at the end of this._
> 
> _Happy reading! :D_

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact that they both knew.

Still, Zero confirmed it. "I am," he nodded, his eyes growing apprehensive the longer he stared at the Kuran manor that they were approaching way too quickly for his liking.

Kaname chuckled. "Don't be. It will be alright, I promise."

Zero hesitated, but gave another nod in the end.

Kaname smiled, his expression softening with fondness. "You're still nervous." He stopped, waiting for Zero to turn to him before bringing their connected hands up, his lips brushing over Zero's pale skin in a series of soft kisses. "It's cute."

For a second, Kaname was sure he had seen first signs of a pout, but Zero was quick to cover it up with a frown. Still, the effort was completely spoiled by a faint blush on his cheeks.

Before Kaname could stop it, another chuckle left him. "Cute," he repeated.

Zero's eyes narrowed, darkening. "Shut up," he grumbled, averting his gaze.

Kaname only laughed quietly and shook his head before pulling at Zero's hand to resume their walk toward the manor. Sighing, Zero followed, his momentarily forgotten nervousness returning once more.

**-o-**

"Zero-kun!" Juri and Yuuki squealed delightedly in unison, jumping up from their seats on the couch and running toward the newly arrived couple with nearly perfect synchronicity. "You're finally here!"

Zero blinked down at the mother and daughter in stupefied wonder, at a loss of what to do.

"How was your trip?" Juri inquired energetically. "You aren't too tired, are you? There's so much we want to show you!"

"Are you hungry?" Yuuki followed suit without giving Zero a chance to answer. "Dinner should be ready soon, so you won't have to wait long. What kind of food do you like? We didn't know, so we asked our chef to prepare all kinds of dishes. You should definitely try them all! Our chef and his staff totally went all out just to impress you!"

"Would you like to see the town now or later? Where would you like to go first?" Juri shot her next questions.

"There is this place that serves the best desserts ever," Yuuki gave her own input. "We should definitely check it out first! And then there's this little jewelry shop. They make such beautiful accessories, you know? They will totally suit you! I saw those cool earrings styled similarly to the ones you're wearing, and I just _know_ they will look amazing on you, Zero-kun!"

The two females were in his personal space now, and Zero was starting to feel overwhelmed. _More_ overwhelmed than before, he meant. If that was possible. 

"Oh, my!" Juri clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling with renewed delight. "What a wonderful idea! We simply _must_ go there! And then after that we could visit that clothes store and-"

"Juri, Yuuki," came another voice, and everyone's attention turned to the head of the Kuran clan. Zero couldn't help letting out a relieved sigh at the sight of Haruka, even if a part of him was still anxious about meeting the man under their new circumstances. "I know you are excited to get to know our new family member better, but you won't be able to do that if you keep crowding him like that."

"Wh-wha-? We aren't-"

"Yes, you are. Now," Haruka stepped further into the room, approaching the group in slow, smooth strides, "let go of the poor thing and give him some space to _breathe_."

Juri and Yuuki both pouted, and instead of listening to Haruka, they only held onto Zero tighter, hugging both of his arms.

Haruka chuckled, shaking his head at the display."Come now, you don't want Zero-kun to leave us, do you?"

Both females shook their heads vigorously with nearly panicked looks on their faces.

"Then behave yourselves and stop scaring him. We have plenty of time to get to know each other, there is no need to rush."

Juri and Yuuki pouted again, but they did let Zero go in the end.

Haruka gave another chuckle, eventually coming to stop in front of the silver-haired hunter. "Please forgive them, Zero-kun," he said, smiling at Zero warmly. "They can get a little…overzealous…at times."

The females protested, but were ignored.

"It's okay," Zero replied with a responding smile. "I understand." 

"Thank you," Haruka inclined his head in gratitude. "Now come," he placed his hand on Zero's back and gestured into the room, "let us welcome you to the family."

Nodding, Zero let the man guide him deeper into the house, with Kaname, Yuuki and Juri following closely behind.

As it turned out, Kaname had been right; Zero's fears had all been for naught. The welcome he received was warm and genuine, and he couldn't be happier as he spent time getting reacquainted with his new family.

However, there was still _one_ thing bothering him, and Zero couldn't stop wondering about it.

"…Is it just me or do they really want to turn me into their dress-up doll?" he voiced his well-founded concerns after he and Kaname had been left alone — or rather, after Kaname had _forced_ his parents and sister to let go of Zero and give them some much-needed privacy. 

Kaname chuckled, undeniably amused by the apprehensive expression on his mate's beautiful face. "Don't worry," he said, taking Zero's hand and tugging at it gently to pull Zero after himself. The hunter followed without resistance. "I'm sure they will calm down. Eventually."

"Define 'eventually'."

Kaname hummed thoughtfully. "A few weeks? Months?" he guessed randomly, then added, "Years?"

Zero frowned. "Which is it?"

Kaname chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't have to suffer _too_ long."

"Ugh," Zero groaned, already wondering if it was too late to go back.

As though reading his mind, Kaname intertwined their fingers and tightened his hold on Zero's hand, shooting his mate a sly smirk that quickly dispelled Zero's brief — and very apparently foolish — illusions of possible escape.

Zero shook his head with a resigned sigh and gave Kaname's hand a responding squeeze, unable to keep a genuinely happy little smile from his lips.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** As I said, it's short — as will be every chapter. Thus I'll try my best to update more frequently than usual. No promises, though, as RL tends to get in the way pretty much all the time -_-; Even if I do have a few more chapters written down and waiting to be checked and posted already. Oh, well._
> 
> _Take care, and hope to see you again soon! :D_


	2. Getting Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **A/N:** And I'm back with you for a bit. I'm still writing next chapters of this story along with the next chapter of 'Eternity' and more oneshots, but I decided to give you a little something before returning to RL starting tomorrow. You know, today being the last day of weekend and the first chapter being so short and all that. So here I am._
> 
> _Thank you for your positive response to the previous chapter! Your kudos truly mean a lot, so, really and truly, thank you *bows*_
> 
> _Disclaimer, warnings and everything else remain the same. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them in advance._
> 
> _Please enjoy and don't hesitate to share your thoughts ;D_

"You wield a sword, don't you?"

Takuma gave a small start at the familiar voice, quickly turning around to face its owner who was standing in the doorframe of his room. "Zero-kun," he smiled, "what brings you here?"

"I need a sparring partner. Preferably someone who is good with a sword," Zero answered. 

"Eh?" Takuma blinked in surprise. "But…why me?"

Zero shrugged. "Why not?"

"Uh, what about Kaname?"

"What about him?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Zero scowled. "I did. He held back on me, that bastard."

Takuma couldn't help chuckling at that. "I imagine he would. There is no way he could hurt someone he loves."

Zero huffed. "As if I would get hurt so easily." He tried to seem annoyed, but the slight reddening of his cheeks betrayed how he truly felt. "That idiot, showing unnecessary restraint…" he mumbled under his breath.

Takuma had to suppress another chuckle, undeniably amused by Zero's display of disgruntled embarrassment. He couldn't help it; it was kind of cute.

"Anyway," Zero resumed speaking, returning his temporarily distracted attention to Takuma. "Kaname will be of no use, and you seem to be the only other person who actually knows how to use a sword here, so I'll have you practice with me."

A hearty laugh escaped the blond as he shook his head in something akin to fond exasperation. "Do I even have a say in the matter?" He already knew the answer to that question, but he still wanted to hear it. 

"Not really," Zero answered without missing a beat while shifting his weight on one foot and folding his arms over his chest.

Takuma chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Then stop asking pointless questions and get your sword," Zero pretty much ordered, turning around to leave Takuma's room. "I'll be waiting in the west garden."

His ever-present smile never leaving his lips, Takuma only shrugged and went to fetch his sword.

**-o-**

"What were you planning to do if I refused?" Takuma asked as he came to stand in front of Zero at their meeting point.

"Would you have?"

"I _might_ have."

Zero snorted. "You might have _tried_ ," he corrected, then shrugged. "Not that it would have made much difference to the outcome."

"Uh," Takuma sweatdropped, "what _were_ you planning to do, Zero-kun?"

"Attack you and force you to fight me," Zero replied with a matter-of-fact shrug, as though stating the most obvious thing in the world. "What else?"

Takuma laughed nervously. "Guess I really have no choice, then."

"Exactly," Zero nodded. "Good to know you understand it."

"Um, Zero-kun, you do realize that Kaname will kill me if I put a single scratch on you, right?"

"Don't worry, he won't."

"But-"

"He won't _have_ to," Zero elaborated, a confident smile slowly stretching his lips. "Because _you_ won't be able to put a single scratch on me."

Takuma felt an involuntary shudder run through him, his inner alpha automatically responding to the challenge so openly thrown at him. His lips curled into a responding smile. "Is that a fact?"

Snorting, Zero teased, "What, did I offend your precious alpha pride?"

Takuma's smile widened, taking on a slightly darker edge. He was trying to hide it, but Zero's provocation was actually working; he did want to fight now — or rather, his alpha self did. But how could it not? Especially when challenged by an _omega_. It couldn't be helped; any alpha would want to show their superiority when challenged by someone that was supposed to be _below_ them.

Zero's smile turned into a smirk. He could see the change in the other — and he could _feel_ it too. It made him all the more eager to take Takuma on. "I see your motivation has grown," he remarked, then nodded. "Good."

Takuma chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Always welcome. Now…since we got that out of the way, let's start, shall we?" It wasn't a question, Zero already began assuming his fighting stance. 

"Yeah," Takuma nodded, unsheathing his sword, "let's."

"Oh, but before that, one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Keep in mind that if you hold back on me, I will know, and I will kick your alpha ass to the moon and back then," Zero warned. "So do make sure to give me your best."

Takuma blinked, taken aback for a stunned moment. Then as Zero's words fully registered in his mind, he let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. "I suppose I have no choice, do I?"

"No, you really don't." Zero smirked again. "You ready?"

Takuma's eyes widened a fraction, his brows furrowed into a confused frown as a belated realization came to him. "Wait," the blond alpha said, a tad uncertain now, "where is _your_ sword? You aren't going to do this barehand, are you?"

Zero's smirk stretched a little further. "Don't worry," he replied as his hand pushed his kimono aside to reveal the hunter daggers strapped snugly around his pale thigh. Takuma couldn't help blushing slightly at the sight, unwittingly staring for a long moment before forcing his gaze back to Zero's face. "I have everything I need on me at all times," Zero finished, pulling two daggers out of his scabbard — one for each hand.

"Y-you're joking, right?" _Surely Zero wasn't about to fight him with just-_

"Does it look like I am?"

_He was. He totally was._

"But-"

"Stop doubting my abilities and raise your sword, Ichijou," Zero adjusted his stance, and Takuma automatically did the same, "lest you want to get _yourself_ hurt."

Before Takuma could answer, Zero charged at him, and for the next couple of hours he was too busy countering the hunter's attacks to speak.

**-o-**

"You look content," Kaname remarked after observing his mate for a while.

Zero hummed, nodding, "Because I am."

"Mind sharing the reason?"

"I found myself a sparring partner." Zero shot Kaname a pointed look, momentarily remembering his previously forgotten annoyance with the pureblood. "Someone I _can_ get to fight me _seriously_."

"Uh…" Kaname smiled sheepishly under Zero's stern gaze. "I take it you're still angry about that?"

Zero huffed, turning away.

Kaname approached and hugged him from behind. "Come now, don't be like that," he said, nuzzling Zero's neck. "I apologized, didn't I?"

Zero tried to keep up his disgruntled facade for longer, but couldn't. It was hard to stay annoyed with Kaname when he was holding him like that. He breathed a defeated sigh.

"Whatever," Zero relented with a small smile, leaning back against Kaname. "It was stupid of me to ask you in the first place."

Kaname hummed. "Exactly," he agreed with a nod.

Zero's eyes narrowed, turning to the pureblood. "Don't push it."

Kaname only chuckled and tightened his embrace before nuzzling his face against Zero's cheek, happy to be forgiven by his beloved.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	3. Dealing With An Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** And I'm back again with a new chapter *waves in greeting*_
> 
> _Your kudos never fail to make me smile. Thank you so much for them, dearests *bows deeply*_
> 
> _Disclaimer, warnings and everything else still stand. All mistakes are mine, so I apologize for them in advance *bows*_
> 
> _And now with all that out of the way… Please enjoy! :D_

Zero heaved a long, tired sigh, lowering the book in his hands to his lap.

He had tried to ignore it, he really had, honestly believing — and hoping — it would pass with time. But it was clear to him now that he had been wrong and underestimated the problem, because, apparently, there were things — and people, _mostly_ people in this case — that just didn't know _when_ to stop.

"Aidou…"

Aidou Hanabusa started at the sound of his name, automatically hiding himself from Zero's sight.

Zero breathed another sigh, heavier this time. "What is it _now_?"

Aidou hesitated for a long moment before leaving his hiding place behind the library bookshelf and revealing himself. "You've noticed," he stated the obvious with an embarrassed blush adorning his disgruntled face.

Zero frowned at the other. "Of course I have, you idiot stalker."

"I-id-" Aidou spluttered, his blush deepening angrily. "How _dare_ you insult my intellect!"

One silver eyebrow rose. "So you don't deny being a stalker."

"I'm not that either!" Aidou exclaimed hotly.

Zero snorted. "Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"What the hell are you doing following me around, then?"

"I am _not_ following you around!"

The only response Aidou got was a skeptical look that only provoked him to argue more.

"I'm not!" Was what he said, yet his face only reddened further, because even he knew he was lying. So he tried to make his actions look less questionable by voicing the reason behind them, "It's research!"

Zero frowned. "What?"

"Research."

"I heard the first time. What the hell kind of 'research' is that even supposed to be?"

Aidou placed both hands on his hips and puffed his chest with what could only be pride, a self-satisfied smirk practically splitting his face in half. Zero didn't bother to hold back from rolling his eyes at the blond; he just looked _that_ ridiculous.

"Research on pureblood omega hunters turned into vampires and mated to ones!" Aidou declared, looking even more ridiculously proud of himself, if it was possible.

Zero had no idea what kind of response was expected of him, but apparently it wasn't the one he gave.

"W-what's with that look?" Aidou asked after an uncomfortably prolonged silence, visibly losing his confidence. "You think something insulting about me again, aren't you?"

"Oh, _wow_ ," Zero feigned surprise. "How in the world did _that_ idea occur to you?"

Aidou flushed deep red with frustrated embarrassment. He was being made fun of, and he knew it. But he refused to admit defeat. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and countered with a condescending smile, "As if someone like _you_ could understand my greatness!"

"Ah, that's right," Zero nodded, his expression as unimpressed as his voice. "I definitely can't."

Somehow that response left Aidou even more flustered. "Gah! Just leave me alone!"

Zero raised an amused eyebrow, snorting. " _You_ are actually saying that to _me_?" he teased, smiling playfully.

Aidou's blush deepened yet again. "S-shut up!" he yelled indignantly, then gave another childish huff and turned away to storm off. "As if I have any more time to waste on an ungrateful brat like you!"

And so the idiot was gone.

Zero only breathed a sigh of relief at finally being left alone and happily resumed reading his book. 

**-o-**

Not so surprisingly, Zero's peace didn't last for long; Aidou was back to harassing him after only two and a half days.

Zero sighed heavily at the feeling of a certain someone's eyes boring into him, his annoyance steadily growing by the minute.

"Um, Zero-kun...?" Takuma spoke up uncertainly, throwing discrete glances in the direction where Aidou was hiding every now and again. "What's going on?"

Another sigh left Zero. "Just ignore him," he dismissed. "That idiot can do whatever he wants. You concentrate on what we came here to do."

Takuma hesitated, but shrugged and agreed in the end, "If you say so."

They both sensed Aidou move to what was probably a more convenient spot for 'spying', but ignored him and took their positions some distance from each other. Takuma unsheathed his sword and adjusted his stance while Zero parted the skirts of his kimono and pulled out his daggers when, all of a sudden, an all too familiar annoying voice broke the tense silence between the two opponents.

"Wh-wha-!" Aidou rose sharply, his eyes wide and face red, shocked indignation all over his features as he exclaimed, "What on earth are you _doing_ , Kiryuu!?"

" _Huh_?" Zero turned sharply to Aidou, scowling at the interruption.

Takuma blinked at the younger blond in dumbfounded surprise.

"The hell are _you_ doing hiding in the goddamn bushes?!" Zero yelled back.

"That's _not_ important right now! What do you think _you're_ doing exposing yourself like that behind Kaname-sama's back!? You cheater! And you!" Aidou turned to an even more dumbfounded by now Takuma, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Ichijou! Why are you just standing there allowing this obscene behavior?!"

"Um...Aidou...?" Takuma honestly didn't know how to respond.

Zero, however, did. "Have you _completely_ lost your mind, you goddamn stalker?! The fuck are you even yapping about?!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop following me!"

"And don't just show your skin like _that_! Have you no _shame_?!"

"Like _what_ , dammit?!" Zero's voice rose further, it was obvious that he was getting closer to exploding the longer they argued with Aidou.

"Like _that_!" Aidou repeated, louder, also growing more and more agitated. " _Why_ do you even keep weapons _there_?!"

"It's only my _leg_!"

"Exactly! What are you _thinking_ showing it like that to everyone!?"

Lavender eyes blinked indignantly before narrowing again. "Who the fuck is _'everyone'_?!" Zero demanded. "We're the only ones here!"

"That's more than enough!"

"I'm not a goddamn woman to worry about that crap!"

"Wha-!?" Aidou's turquoise eyes widened further in genuine bewilderment. "You're Kaname-sama's omega!"

"So?" Zero challenged with a raised eyebrow while placing his hand on his hip and shifting his weight on one foot.

" _'So?'_ " Aidou repeated, frowning, then exploded again a moment later, "Show some decency!"

"The fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Stop baring your skin so shamelessly!"

"That does it," was the only warning Zero gave before reaching for more daggers.

"Argh! That agai-" Aidou started, but was unable to finish due to five hunter daggers flying his way with alarming speed and precision. He managed to dodge, but barely, and while he had been busy with that, Zero had already taken Takuma's sword out of its rightful owner's hands and started charging at Aidou.

And so their fight began.

Takuma sighed as he watched the two, silently wondering if he should stop them. He knew he probably should, mostly for Aidou's sake, _but_...

Shrugging his shoulders, he sat down and made himself comfortable on the grass to watch the show unfold, knowing better than to get himself between Zero and the idiotic source of his justified irritation.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	4. Lazy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **A/N:** And here is another chapter. Nothing much, just a little bit of fluffiness between our dear boys._
> 
> _As always, thank you so much for your support! You guys are the best! *hugs everyone*_
> 
> _Disclaimer, warnings and so on still stand. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them *bows*_
> 
> _Happy reading! :D_

"It's late..." Zero stated absently after taking a long look out the window. It was nighttime, and the moon was at its high, serving as the only source of light. They should have gotten up and started the new night by now, having long woken up. But somehow, they both just didn't feel like it, so they stayed in bed. Together, in each other's arms. It felt nice. It felt warm and comfortable and safe and wonderful and just… _right_.

It still perplexed Zero to an extent; feeling so comfortable about being so close — so intimate, both physically and emotionally — with someone. He had never wanted it in the past, and when it had been forced upon him, he hadn't once felt good about it. All it had brought had been…unease, for the most part. And repulsion. And dread of what he had known would follow the contact. His mind had been in torment, even if his body had easily accepted its rightful mate. Each time, he had been torn apart from within, over and over again.

But that had been _before_ Kaname. And now…

It was almost surreal how much both his body and soul enjoyed having Kaname so close, how much they seemed to _crave_ for it, this kind of closeness — that, and _more_ ; something even deeper, _closer_ , something with no inhibitions between them whatsoever.

Kaname hummed. "Yeah," he confirmed unnecessarily with a small nod before nuzzling his face into Zero's chest and drawing a deep breath of his mate's scent.

Zero's hand moved over Kaname's hair, his fingers gliding through chocolate tresses with absent-minded gentleness as Zero contemplated something for a short while before speaking again, "We should probably get up."

Kaname gave another hum. "We will. Eventually."

Zero breathed an amused snort, an affectionate smile playing across his lips. "You said that before."

"When?" Kaname asked lazily.

"Maybe an hour ago?"

"I don't recall."

Another soft snort. Zero's smile widened slightly. "Liar."

Kaname couldn't help chuckling amusedly. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Zero sighed contentedly. "It feels…really…"

"Mm," Kaname nodded his agreement, knowing exactly what his mate wanted to say. He let himself enjoy the moment for a while longer, then opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet Zero's gaze. "Any plans for today?" he asked.

Zero hummed thoughtfully. "Does beating Aidou to a pulp count?"

Kaname chuckled. "What did he do this time?"

Zero shrugged. "What he always does."

"Which is?"

"Being an idiot."

Another chuckle left the pureblood. He shook his head in amusement. "Would you like me to have a word with him?"

"Don't you dare. I can handle him myself."

"You sure?"

Zero's eyes narrowed in warning. "You don't doubt me, do you?"

Kaname smirked, secretly enjoying the small shiver that ran through him at the look in his mate's eyes. He _loved_ Zero's cute little glares. "Not for a second."

"Don't you ever dare," Zero warned next, and as pain entered his expression, Kaname's amusement died along with his smile. "Not again."

"I didn't," Kaname protested, quietly panicking now. "I just…" His hold on Zero tightened, eyes lowered and brows furrowed. "I didn't want to put you through all that. I-"

Zero sighed. "You're an idiot," he scolded.

Kaname looked up, frowning at the insult, but didn't say anything.

With another sigh, Zero shook his head. Yet again, he couldn't stay angry with Kaname for long, and that miserable look in the burgundy eyes that he was — as he had realized a while back — so frustratingly weak against did nothing to help his case.

Zero failed to suppress a smile as he continued, "But you're still _my_ idiot, so stop making such face."

Kaname didn't answer and only moved a little further up along Zero's form before lowering his head and burying his nose into Zero's neck, his arms tightening around the hunter anew.

"…I might do something like that again," Kaname confessed after a while of silence.

Zero sighed. His hand was back on Kaname's head, caressing smooth chocolate tresses gently. "You might _try_. But I won't make it easy for you."

A small laugh escaped Kaname. "Yeah," he nodded, "I know."

Zero only huffed without saying another word, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, simply basking in each other's presence anew. They were perfectly content to stay that way for a few more hours, if not for the rest of the night, but unfortunately, their peace was bound to be interrupted by an all too familiar impatient presence of one Aidou Hanabusa.

"Kiryuu! What's taking you so long?! I don't have all night to waste on you!" Aidou yelled exasperatedly as he unceremoniously barged into the room and started stomping his way inside. "It's almost the middle of the night already! How much longer are you going to laze around, you- K-Kaname-sama?!" He stopped sharply in his tracks, his turquoise eyes widening in apparent shock the moment he got close enough to the bed to actually see its occupants and _finally_ notice his precious leader. "W-wha-why are you..." he trailed off, unable to finish his question after actually taking in the sight — the very unexpected and _intimate_ sight — before him.

 _Kaname and Zero in bed —_ their _bed._

Aidou blinked, his mind blank.

_Only partially covered by their skewed sleeping robes._

Another blink.

_Holding each other..._

A couple more blinks. His brain was finally starting to work again.

_...with Kaname settled snugly between Zero's spread — and very much exposed — legs._

Aidou's face flushed bright red. He could literally feel it burn ablaze.

"I…I-I-I'm-" Aidou stuttered out with difficulty, mortified and panicky. He remained frozen in place for another long moment before his ability to command his body finally returned to him, and as soon as that happened, he straightened up stiffly and forced a flustered, "Forgive my intrusion!!" Then, without waiting for any kind of response, he rigidly spun around and dashed out of the room at what was undoubtedly his top speed, ridiculously red to the very roots of his blond hair.

Two pairs of eyes blinked at the closed door Aidou had escaped through.

Snorting, Kaname returned his head to its previous position in the crook of Zero's neck and made himself comfortable on top of his mate anew. "I don't suppose you will have to worry about him anytime soon," he said with an amused little smirk playing on his lips.

"Whatever." Zero sighed and resumed stroking Kaname's hair.

Another while of perfectly comfortable silence passed before Zero decided to speak again.

"…We should probably get up," he remarked once more, albeit more reluctantly this time.

Kaname gave an incomprehensible hum and rubbed his nose over Zero's skin, inhaling his beloved's scent contently before murmuring a quiet, "Eventually."

Zero nodded his consent with a soft hum of his own and continued to play with Kaname's wavy locks lazily.

In the end, they never left the bed that night.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	5. Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** And it's this time of the week again, so I'm back with another chapter._
> 
> _As always, thank you all for your support *bows* It means the world *_*_
> 
> _Disclaimer, warnings and so on are still the same. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry for them._
> 
> _Happy reading! :D_

He was lost. Completely, totally, utterly, hopelessly lost. Had been for quite some time, actually, and he had been aware — albeit in denial — of that fact since an hour or so ago, but his pride just wouldn't allow him to admit it. Even now, it was stubbornly protesting against that simple and more than obvious truth, as futile as the effort was.

Zero heaved a sigh. Who on earth had thought it would be a good idea to wander the freaking hedge maze he had already gotten lost in each and every one of the very few times he had entered it, anyway?

Oh, yeah, that was him. Because he couldn't seem to stay away from the place. It just had this…inexplicable _pull_ over him that kept him coming back. That, and he was too stubborn to pass up the challenge that the maze certainly represented in his mind. He wanted to conquer the damn thing, and _not_ getting lost there for once would be a nice start.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like that would be happening this time either.

Of course, he could always take a few shortcuts with the help of his abilities, but that would be cheating, and Zero wanted to win fairly.

He breathed another sigh at yet another fork in the maze, vaguely wondering which turn he should take. Shrugging, he decided it didn't really matter and picked at random. Then again. And again. And a few more times. The maze still seemed as endless as it had at the beginning.

Zero continued wandering for what felt like another hour, taking his time to enjoy his stroll now rather than trying to win against the annoyingly sneaky maze that kept mocking him with its limitless twists and turns. It _still_ felt like there was no end to the damn thing, but then after a few more minutes, he suddenly found himself in one of the gardens inside the maze. Seeing it felt almost surreal after all the time he had spent surrounded by nothing but ceaseless green. 

Zero sighed in reluctant relief. At least now he knew he hadn't gotten himself trapped in some weird-ass labyrinth meant to lure and imprison its unsuspecting visitors for the rest of their lives. Because it certainly started to feel that way at some point pretty much every time he explored it.

So he finally managed to find his way out. _Good._

Zero mentally nodded to himself.

And he hadn't resorted to cheating, too. _Even better._

Another mental nod.

 _Now, if he could only…_

"You're a new face."

Zero's eyes widened as the unfamiliar voice reached his ears. He turned toward it, successfully finding its owner. It was a man. A man with _strikingly_ familiar features that were a dead giveaway. Zero immediately knew that the other was a Kuran. And an alpha, judging by his scent.

The man smirked after giving Zero a once-over, his previously neutral expression changing to one of appreciative interest. "And a beautiful one," he added, then started making his way toward Zero. "Who are you and what is your name, little one?"

Zero frowned at the last part, somehow feeling conflicted about being addressed like that. He let it pass, however, and replied instead, "I'm Zero. Kaname's mate."

The man blinked, seeming to be genuinely taken aback. It was only at that moment that Zero noticed the uniqueness of his eyes. They were different in color; one of rich burgundy, just like Kaname's, and another one of beautiful blue. It was a little uncanny to see such coloring on a Kuran, probably because all the other Kurans Zero had seen and was used to didn't have it, but he thought it suited the man somehow.

"Kaname's…?" the man echoed, blinking again, evidently astounded still. Then his lips curved into a smile, and a small laugh escaped him. "Seriously?" he continued, an expression of disbelief mixed with amusement on his undeniably — but _of course_ — handsome face. "That prude actually took an interest in something _other_ than his precious books?"

Zero didn't miss the mocking nature of the man's tone, but he could tell it wasn't one of the malicious kind — rather, of the more light-hearted, playful one. So he didn't comment on it either.

"Not that I blame him," the man continued, his smile stretching into a somewhat lecherous smirk. "You do look far too tempting to pass up."

…Nor on that. The man was clearly — and unashamedly — flirting with him, as was common for all alphas of this particular type. Granted, Zero had seen enough of those to remain unaffected by that sort of behavior.

"And you are?" he answered with a question of his own, completely ignoring the older man's previous words.

The response made the different-colored eyes twinkle with amusement, their owner's lips curved further. "Rido. Your precious mate's favorite uncle," the man now known to Zero as 'Rido' finally introduced himself, stretching out his hand to the hunter. "It is the greatest pleasure to meet you, _Zero_."

Zero eyed the offered hand carefully, but reached for it in the end, albeit with cautious reluctance. "Likewise," he said, clasping Rido's hand for what he meant as a handshake, when the man suddenly tightened his grip and pulled Zero sharply toward himself.

By instinct, Zero wanted to take one of his daggers and put it to the other's throat, but he held back. The man was family — or was supposed to be one, anyway. But more importantly than that, despite his abrupt actions and subtly aggressive — not to mention openly seductive — demeanor, Zero couldn't feel any _truly_ vicious intent coming from him, so he forced himself to stay put, even when Rido placed an uncomfortably lingering kiss on the back of his hand.

Zero pressed his lips together. Rido smirked wider.

Zero tried to get his captured hand back, but Rido only held tighter. Zero scowled. "Let go," he demanded.

Rido's eyes narrowed in mirth. "Or what?" 

"Or I will make you."

Rido chuckled, evidently unperturbed, but he did let go in the end. "A feisty one, aren't you?" He nodded to himself. "I like it."

"I don't care." Zero stepped away from the alpha, creating some much-needed distance between them. "Don't do that again."

"I can't make any promises," Rido replied with an elegant shrug.

Zero's eyes narrowed in a glare.

Rido chuckled before adding, "But I will see what I can do."

Zero gave a resigned sigh and dropped the topic, somehow knowing it was the best he would get from the man. "Whatever," he relented, turning around and heading for the maze. Rido followed without a second thought. "You know the way out of here, don't you?" Zero asked with a glance over his shoulder.

"Naturally," Rido snorted, smiling smugly.

"Then make yourself useful and help me get back."

Rido arched an eyebrow at the unveiled command thrown at him. Normally, he wouldn't allow anyone to speak to him in such a manner, let alone actually order him around like that. But he found Zero's audacity rather amusing for some reason, so he complied. For now.

Chuckling, Rido teased, "What, you got lost?"

Zero might have admitted the truth to himself, but he refused to admit it to _this_ man. "I'm only asking as a precaution."

Rido didn't buy it, and his smirk said as much. Strangely enough, however, he refrained from voicing his thoughts and asked instead, "Are you sure it's wise?" He gave Zero a sidelong glance, they were walking side by side now. "There is no guarantee I will actually lead you where you want to go."

"The sun is my guarantee."

Rido blinked, a small frown crossing his features briefly. "What?"

"It will rise soon," Zero stated nonchalantly, looking up at the sky for a few moments before turning his gaze to Rido, an evil little smirk slowly stretching across his lips. "So unless you want to get your pureblood ass that you're most likely extremely proud of burned, you better lead us out of here before it's too late." His smirk widened as he added, "For _you_."

Rido came to a halt, wide-eyed and blinking rapidly, taken aback. For a few moments, all he could do was stare at his companion's back in silence. Then he burst out laughing, surprising Zero and causing him to stop in his tracks as well.

It was Zero's turn to blink dumbfoundedly as he looked at Rido. He really didn't get the man's reaction.

"I see," Rido spoke after a while, having calmed down, but still chuckling slightly. "Then I suppose we should hurry up, shouldn't we?" And so he resumed walking, stopping briefly only to ask a still unmoving Zero over his shoulder, "You coming?"

Zero blinked, coming out of his short-lived daze. With a mental shrug, he nodded, uttered a soft _'Yeah'_ and followed the man.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	6. Just Another Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** And the new chapter is here. Hardly anything exciting, but I still hope that you'll be able to enjoy it even a little bit._
> 
> _On a side note, I need to concentrate on writing the next chapter of 'Eternity', and even though I do plan to continue working on this story whenever the opportunity arises, I really don't think that I'll be able to update it next weekend. Sorry for that, guys *bows deeply*_
> 
> _Thank you to those who read and commented and gave this story kudos! You totally made my day here *nods*_
> 
> _And you know the drill. Disclaimer, warnings and everything else remain the same. All mistakes are mine._
> 
> _Please enjoy! :D_

"Is that what I think it is?" Aidou asked, blinking down at Zero's companion.

Zero raised an eyebrow at the blond. "What _do_ you think it is?"

Aidou frowned. "Kaname-sama's familiar?"

Zero's lips quirked up in an amused smile. "Why so unsure, genius?"

Aidou's frown deepened in offended disgruntlement. "You're insulting my intellect again, aren't you?"

Zero blinked, feigning innocent surprise. "What could possibly give you that impression?"

Aidou flushed in frustration. And embarrassment. And more frustration.

 _Damn that annoying, selfish, arrogant, sly,_ uncooperative _omega jerk!_

Aidou honestly didn't know how his precious leader could put up with such an individual, not to mention have him as his _mate_. He was just…just… _Argh! He couldn't even find the word strong enough to express just_ how _impossibly_ _annoying the stupid hunter was!_

 _But then again,_ Aidou thought with a mental huff, a little calmer now, _it was_ Kaname-sama _, the most gracious, kind and patient person in the world. Surely it shouldn't come as a surprise that he could look past one's horrendous flaws and grace even someone as insufferable as Zero with his love._

Huffing, Aidou crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin. "I'm not going to fall for your stupid provocation."

"Oh?" Zero raised an eyebrow, secretly amused. That was a new response from the usually quick-tempered unlikely alpha. "Interesting," he remarked, a small smirk curling his lips. "I certainly would like to see you try."

Another huff left Aidou. "I won't just _try_ , I will _succeed_ ," he announced, puffing out his chest with a proud smile. "And I will enjoy watching that stupid smirk get wiped off your pretty face!" he finished, pointing his finger challengingly at Zero.

Zero's brows rose at the exclamation. He blinked, taken aback for a second, then burst into laughter.

Aidou could only stare, stupefied. Once again, Zero's reaction wasn't what he had expected — or _hoped_ — to get at all. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Suddenly, a growl sounded, successfully bringing Aidou out of his daze and distracting his attention to Zero's furry companion. One that, for some reason, didn't look pleased. At all. 

Aidou involuntarily flinched, resisting the urge to shrink under the black wolf's stern gaze. Even though it was only a familiar, it certainly had its master's air around it. And it had Kaname's glare mastered to perfection.

Another growl came. Aidou gulped.

"Hey, play nice now," Zero scolded lightly, his face alive with mirth as he looked down at the wolf and petted its head. "You're scaring our genius friend here."

"Wh-wha-?" Aidou spluttered, his face reddening. "I'm not _scared_!" he protested hotly.

"You were just now," Zero remarked, his eyes once again on Aidou while his fingers continued stroking the black wolf's silky fur.

"I wasn't!"

Zero smirked at the other's predictability.

Aidou's blush darkened. He knew he was on his way to losing this battle, but he couldn't help himself when he insisted, "I was _not_!"

Zero snorted, clearly unconvinced. "Easy there, Aidou. Don't forget you're supposed to try not to 'fall for my provocation'," he reminded the blond, then added with a wider smirk, "For _once_."

"Argh, that's it! Bring out your weapons, you bastard! I'll-"

"Hanabusa," a third voice joined the conversation, followed by a loud smack on Aidou's head. That certainly was enough to divert the blond's indignation. "Calm down, you idiot."

Aidou nursed the back of his head and turned to his assailant. "What was _that_ for, Akatsuki?!" he demanded angrily. "Are you trying to give me a concussion?!"

The tall fiery-haired newcomer known as Kain Akatsuki, Aidou's cousin and keeper of sorts, narrowed his eyes down at the blond menace of his life and scolded in a harsh whisper, "Are _you_ trying to get your head chewed off?"

"Huh?! What in the world are you…" Aidou trailed off, frowning at the meaningful look and the subtle jerk of the head given to him by his cousin. His gaze turned to whatever it was Kain apparently wanted him to see, only to land on the black wolf anew. He blanched, involuntarily stiffening and straightening up. His cousin was right. His precious, brilliant, not to mention extremely handsome head _was_ going to get chewed off — and quite literally, too, if the murderous stare his leader's familiar was giving him was anything to go by. 

Fleetingly, Aidou wondered just how painful his untimely demise would be, already steeling himself for the inevitable, when the main source of his unending frustration drew the canine's attention to himself once more.

"Hey, what did I say?" Zero asked in a fondly scolding manner as his hand returned to the wolf's head and stroked it gently.

The canine leaned happily into the touch, seeming to completely forget about its irritation, and just like that, every bit of its murderous intent from before was gone.

Aidou stared in bewilderment, undeniably conflicted by the sight.

Was that really the same wolf that had looked like it had been about to _maim_ him only seconds ago? If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the canine before him was just an overgrown pet dog! What had that stupid Kiryuu done with its brilliant fierceness?!

_'Ugh, but then again…'_

Aidou felt an involuntary shudder run through him at the memory of the murderous gaze previously directed at him.

He supposed he _was_ glad it wasn't there anymore, so maybe, just _maybe_ , the annoying hunter wasn't _that_ terrible after all. 

"Play nice and don't bully him _too_ much," Zero continued with a soft smile that morphed into a smirk the moment his eyes turned to Aidou as he added, "That is _my_ favorite pastime right now."

Aidou bristled. Just when his opinion of the other had started to _sort of_ improve a bit, the jerk just _had_ to go and say something like that!

"You-!"

"Hanabusa," Kain hissed warningly with another smack upside his cousin's head.

Aidou winced, groaning. His hand rose to rub the back of his head as he shot his cousin an accusing glare. Kain gave him another painfully meaningful look, in response to which Aidou only huffed.

"Whatever," he said with a childish pout.

Zero snorted at the sight.

Aidou glared at the silver-haired hunter, but held his tongue, letting out another huff instead.

"Anyway," he started dismissively after a short while of silence, "what is it even doing here? Kaname-sama never releases it indoors."

Zero raised an eyebrow at the way Aidou referred to his little furry companion.

" _'It'_ is a _'he'_ ," he corrected pointedly before continuing with a shrug, "and hell if I know. Guess Kaname decided to make an exception."

"Which probably has something to do with my presence," another voice sounded, attracting everyone's eyes to its owner.

"Ri-Rido-sama!" Aidou exclaimed, surprised to see the pureblood.

"You're still here," Zero observed matter-of-factly.

"As you can see," Rido said as he proceeded into the room to join the group. "Aren't you delighted?"

Zero shrugged. "Not really. You're annoying."

Aidou sputtered indignantly some distance away from them, but was merrily ignored.

Rido feigned hurt. "How cold. And here I thought we took to each other so well."

Zero's eyes narrowed. Kaname's familiar beside him growled and bared his teeth at Rido when the older man sat on the couch on the other side of the hunter. Zero petted the wolf's head, successfully pacifying him for the time being.

"You thought wrong," he replied evenly, then scowled in irritation. "And keep _this_ ," he slapped Rido's hand on his shoulder away before Kaname's familiar could bite it off, "to yourself, or I'll shoot your ass."

Rido chuckled, smirking. "You only promise. Such a tease." Undeterred, he reached out his hand again, this time to play with a few strands of silver hair.

Zero moved his head away, his scowl darkening. "Goddammit, the hell is your-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as all of a sudden, a heavy presence filled the room, and in flew Kaname, immediately becoming the focus of everyone's undivided attention.

Snorting as he regarded his very evidently incensed nephew, Rido raised his hands in a sign of surrender that could hardly look genuine with his wide smirk never leaving his face.

Without saying a word, Kaname glowered at his uncle, then briskly strode toward Zero and, pulling the hunter by the hand to his feet, swiftly led him out of the room and away from his annoyingly persistent — not to mention handsy and overly flirtatious — relative.

Zero breathed a long sigh, feeling his mate's foul mood and already knowing it would take _a lot_ of time and effort on his part to make it better.

 _But oh, well..._ Zero gave a mental shrug and squeezed his alpha's hand tighter.

Spending extra alone time with Kaname certainly didn't sound like a bad idea.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	7. Best Friend's Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **A/N:** And I'm here again *waves her hand* This week has been a tough one, so I honestly doubted I would be able to update, but as we can see, I made it._
> 
> _Nothing special about this chapter either, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it even a little._
> 
> _As always, thank you for reading and commenting. And for your kudos, of course *bows* They always make my day *^^*_
> 
> _Disclaimer and warnings still stand. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them._
> 
> _Hope you will enjoy reading! :D_

Kaname gave a sigh; a long, heavy, _sulking_ sigh. Takuma had lost count of how many of those he had heard in the span of thirty minutes he had spent in the presence of his friend, but he decided — was _guilt-tripped_ to decide, whether consciously or not on Kaname's part, was more like it — that it was enough.

Shaking his head with a fond smile, the blond turned to his friend, showing his full attention, and asked, "What has you so preoccupied, Kaname?"

He could guess, and he was pretty sure — almost completely sure — that he would be right, but he preferred to ask first anyway.

"Zero..."

Yeah, he was right. Unsurprisingly. What — or rather, _who —_ else could captivate Kaname's mind to such an extent?

"What about him?" Takuma asked.

Kaname gave another sigh.

A long silence passed.

Takuma frowned, starting to get a little worried. "Did something happen?"

Yet another sigh came, but this one was followed by an actual answer. "He seems to be getting along with everyone, doesn't he?"

Takuma blinked, then nodded. "Sure."

"Especially Aidou."

"Uh…in their own peculiar way?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he continued, "And even my uncle."

Takuma thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Well, Zero-kun certainly knows how to handle him." _Unlike so many others..._

Kaname gave another sigh.

His brows furrowing in confusion, Takuma tilted his head to the side and asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Kaname shook his head. "No, of course not. But…"

"But?"

Kaname pressed his lips together, staying silent for a short while before looking up at his friend for the first time since the beginning of their conversation and answering with a frown, "He lets them have too much of his time."

Takuma's brows shot up. He blinked several times while processing the pureblood's words and trying to pinpoint the reason for his apparent disgruntlement. And no matter how long and hard he thought about it, only one conclusion came to mind.

"...Are you jealous?"

Kaname's burgundy eyes widened briefly before he forced his expression to its usual neutral state again. "No."

Takuma snorted, clearly unconvinced and not bothering to hide it.

Kaname frowned his disapproval.

"...I am not," he insisted after a long moment of silence.

Takuma didn't say anything, but he didn't have to — his amused expression _screamed_ it all.

Kaname's frown deepened stubbornly. "Why _would_ I be? Zero is _my_ mate."

A small chuckle escaped the blond alpha. He shook his head fondly, a mirthful smile playing on his lips. " _That_ is precisely why."

Burgundy eyes narrowed in denial. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not that petty."

"You mean you don't want to be."

"I mean that I am _not_."

 _'You obviously are when it comes to Zero-kun'_ was what Takuma thought, but wisely refrained from saying. Not that he needed to, as another snort that he failed to hold back did it for him.

"Takuma," Kaname growled warningly.

The blond alpha wasn't intimidated — nor affected in any way, for that matter. "Is that why you're having him followed?"

Kaname frowned in slight puzzlement, momentarily forgetting his annoyance. "What?"

"Your familiar," Takuma elaborated. "It hasn't left Zero-kun's side lately."

"…I'm not having him followed," Kaname denied.

"No?"

"No."

It was a lie, and they both knew it.

Before Takuma could call his friend out on it, however, Kaname added for better measure, "I'm providing him _company_."

One blond eyebrow rose. "Doesn't he have enough of it?"

Kaname arched a responding eyebrow. "Do you see him complaining?"

"No, he loves the beast."

An audible sigh came from Kaname as he placed his elbow on the armrest of his armchair and rested his cheek on his knuckles, his gaze lowering in thought. "Maybe a little too much…"

"Huh?"

"He allows it too much liberty," Kaname explained absently. "And he gives it too much of his attention." He breathed another sigh.

Takuma shrugged. "You could just take it back if you don't like it so much."

"I can't. Zero wants it- uh, _him_ ," Kaname reluctantly corrected himself, feeling weird to refer to his familiar like that, "around."

Takuma blinked. "It's a he?" he asked out of idle curiosity.

Kaname nodded, confirming, "It's a he."

"I never knew."

"I never cared."

"Does it-" Takuma faltered for a moment before continuing, "uh, I mean _he_ have a name?"

Kaname gave an elegant shrug. "Not that I'm aware of."

Takuma sighed, shaking his head. "You're a terrible master. I feel sorry for the poor thing."

"It's a familiar, not a pet. And now he has Zero doting on him. What _is_ there to be sorry about?"

Takuma thought for a moment before responding, "You aren't really jealous of an _animal_ , are you?"

Kaname snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

Takuma blinked at his friend. "You actually are."

"…Only of the special treatment he gets," Kaname conceded after a while of silence.

"Such as?"

"He gets played with," Kaname started listing off. "And groomed. Even _washed_. And petted. _A lot_."

Takuma wasn't exactly an expert, but he did imagine that was what one _normally_ did with an animal — with a _pet_ , to be precise. He chose not to state the obvious, however, and asked what interested him the most at the moment instead.

"…You want to be _petted_?" The rest he could relate to, but it seemed to be this particular activity that his friend was the most envious of.

A shrug. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

The mental image that came to Takuma's mind was a rather amusing — and kind of cute, he supposed — one, and he couldn't help chuckling quietly to himself. "Why don't you try asking, then?"

A stubborn frown settled between perfect dark eyebrows. " _He_ doesn't need to ask."

"He _can't_ ," Takuma corrected the pureblood. "But that aside, you aren't seriously trying to compete with your own familiar, are you?"

Kaname shrugged one shoulder.

Takuma could only sigh, then shake his head, fondly exasperated. "Well, good luck with that."

Kaname frowned. "You think I need it?" he asked, actually seeming serious.

"I think you need to find yourself a new hobby."

"What's wrong with my current one?"

"It's called 'stalking'," Takuma enlightened his friend.

Kaname's frown deepened briefly. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," Takuma insisted, "albeit by proxy."

Kaname still refused to admit it. "I don't _constantly_ watch him."

"Yes, you do. I'm sure you're doing it even now." Takuma gave the older alpha a pointed look. "Aren't you?"

"…No."

"…You just cut the link, didn't you? Just now."

The only answer was silence.

"And you've probably already restored it."

More silence. Then…

"…No?"

Takuma exhaled a long-suffering sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Honestly, Kaname, if you don't-"

All of a sudden, Kaname's eyes went wide and his aura flared. He jumped up, his teeth showing as he snarled at something only he could see.

Takuma gave a start at his friend's sudden actions. "W-what is it?"

" _That man_ ," Kaname hissed, "he just doesn't know when to quit."

Takuma frowned, not quite getting what the other was talking about, but before he could inquire further, Kaname fled from the room without another word, leaving only a mess of scattered papers — the ones that were actually official documents that he was meant to review and sign as part of his duties as a crown prince — in his wake.

Takuma stayed still for a few seconds, only blinking after the pureblood. Then, having somewhat guessed the cause of his friend's agitation, he gave yet another sigh and shook his head with an amused little smile playing on his lips.

"Apparently, neither do you," he concluded before shrugging and going about tidying the room. It was clear to him they would have to postpone their work to another night yet again.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	8. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_A/N:_ ** _And here is the next chapter. Nothing much, as usual, but I still hope you will have some fun reading it._
> 
> _Thank you for your support! You lovelies are the best *nods*_
> 
> _Disclaimer and warnings remain the same, all mistakes are mine. Will be happy to hear your thoughts at the end of this._
> 
> _Please enjoy! :D_

"I've noticed something…" Zero stated absently without averting his attention from the large bookshelf he was sifting through in Kaname's study. His mate's collection was vast, and to his surprise, it was quite to his taste — probably even more so than the books in the main library.

_Maybe he should visit Kaname's study more often…_

Kaname hummed in acknowledgment, only pretending to pay attention to the paperwork in his hands now. "What is it?"

"Souen…"

The name made Kaname look up and turn to Zero, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Ruka?"

Zero nodded with a hum. His hand paused over the spine of a book that caught his interest the most, his finger tapped the hard surface distractedly a couple of times before sliding up and pulling the book out. 

"What about her?" Kaname asked next.

Zero didn't answer for a while, too busy reading the book's summary. Silently nodding to himself in satisfaction after a few seconds, he stepped away from the bookshelf and turned around, only then meeting Kaname's curious gaze. 

"She has a crush on you, doesn't she?" he finally voiced his thoughts. "A rather long-standing one, too."

"Oh," was all Kaname offered in response.

Zero blinked, tilting his head sideways a bit. "So you do know."

Kaname shrugged. "It's hard not to. She was never exactly…very subtle about it."

"Oh?" Zero let his book slide from his hold and onto a coffee table in a sitting area near the bookshelf, then walked across the room toward Kaname's desk. "I'm intrigued."

The way in which Kaname's expression changed made Zero chuckle in amusement.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say she was one of the root causes of my dislike for omegas in the first place."

Zero's brows rose. "You disliked us?"

"Hated even. At some point," Kaname admitted, then hurried to correct himself, "Save for my mother, of course."

"Why?" Zero could easily come up with a reason or two, and he was sure he wouldn't be wrong, but he was curious to hear it from his mate.

"They are weak," Kaname heard himself say without even realizing it, "that's what I've always thought."

He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to say things like that to an _omega_ , but it was the truth the way he had always felt it. And besides, the one he was talking to was _Zero_ ; someone different not just because he was Kaname's mate, but simply because he really _wasn't_ like _the rest_. He didn't wish to be pampered, nor to be viewed as too fragile or sensitive to hear the truth — he wanted it told, _demanded_ it to be all but thrown at him, and anything less would be insulting to him.

Which was why Kaname had no doubt that if he lied, his beautiful silver-haired love would more than likely knock him out, tie him up and make him suffer in all kinds of ways — both bad _and_ good — for even trying to fool him. And extremely appealing as he thought the idea of being subjected to all that by Zero was, it wasn't worth hurting and angering his mate.

Though he did believe that they should definitely try it sometime. The part with him being completely at Zero's mercy, of course — not the one with him angering and hurting his beloved. 

Zero nodded in acknowledgement, looking unperturbed. "What else?"

"…The ones I met only ever wanted one thing from me, and they were going to stop at nothing to get it, regardless of my willingness."

Another nod. "Did they try anything?" Zero asked next, going around Kaname's desk and sitting down on its edge. Kaname automatically turned his armchair to face him more fully.

"More than once," the alpha replied.

"Using their heat?"

Kaname's face darkened at the various memories. He nodded. 

Zero sighed, his gaze growing solemn. He needed to take a few moments before asking his next question.

"…Did they succeed?"

" _No_ ," Kaname said, strongly, distaste clear on his face. "Never. Not them."

Zero hid a sigh of relief. He allowed a short while of silence before speaking again.

"What about now?" he asked, leaning back a little with his hands propped behind him on the desk.

Kaname frowned. "What about now?"

"Has your opinion changed at all?"

A soft smile slowly stretched Kaname's lips. "I was certainly forced to realize there actually _is_ an omega for me."

Zero's responding smile was of a more mischievous kind. "Just one?"

"Just one."

Zero snorted. "You sure about your choice?" he asked somewhat teasingly, raising one leg to place his socked foot on the armrest of Kaname's armchair. "Don't want to consider someone more…compliant?"

It took Kaname longer than usual to comprehend the words, as he was too busy appreciating the view of his mate's long, pale, _bare_ leg right in front of him, tempting him, urging him to touch and caress and do so much _more_. "No way," he replied, finally managing to tear his eyes away from Zero's skin. His hand, however, did the opposite and slowly slid up the hunter's leg. "I don't need 'compliant'. Nor do I want it."

Zero's lips curled into a smirk. "Make sure not to forget it, then. For your own sake."

Kaname's fingers reached the familiar leather scabbard with his hunter's trusted daggers, ghosting over it briefly before nimbly undoing it, his eyes never losing contact with Zero's.

"Are you worried?" he asked, his voice dropping a pitch as his hand returned to its previous position on Zero's exposed limb and resumed from where it had left off, stroking the omega's inner thigh suggestively.

Zero just barely managed to suppress a shiver of excitement before snorting in reply.

Kaname smirked. "Jealous?" 

Amethyst eyes narrowed.

Kaname made to lean forward, but Zero stopped him short by pinning him to the armchair, his foot now pressing against the alpha's chest.

"Don't look so smug," the hunter said, letting his foot linger where it was for a moment before shifting it lower, stopping only upon reaching Kaname's groin. "Or I'll make you regret it," he warned, emphasizing his words with a gentle _push_.

Kaname stifled a groan, exhaling a shuddering breath. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Zero snorted. "Pervert."

"Tease."

"Something you seem to enjoy quite a bit…" Zero remarked distractedly as his gaze slid from Kaname's face to his lower region, his foot there making a few rubbing motions languidly. Another snort escaped him. He looked up, locking gazes with his mate anew. "You definitely are right now."

Kaname's legs spread a little further. He gripped the armrests tightly, suppressing another groan and forcing himself to stay put under Zero's sneaky ministrations. "Is that a fact?"

Zero smirked, not missing the slight quiver in Kaname's voice. "Certainly what it feels like." He pressed a little harder and rubbed a little faster.

Kaname groaned, his hips involuntarily bucked upward, one hand gripped Zero's calf. "Zero-"

"Lock the door."

"W-what?" Kaname asked with a frown, slightly short of breath now.

Zero's smirk softened into a fond smile as he watched his alpha's face, enjoying the mix of lust and confusion he could see there. Taking pity on the pureblood, he slowed his foot down, chuckling quietly at the groan of protest the action prompted. He allowed Kaname a few moments to come out of his slight daze before resuming to speak.

"Lock the door," he repeated his request, then slowly leaned forward and added, "We don't want anyone interrupting us, do we?"

Kaname's eyes widened briefly in understanding.

"Of course not," came the immediate answer, together with a resounding _'click'_ signaling that the door was now locked.

Zero looked over his shoulder at the sound, his smirk returned.

"Perfect," he praised before returning his full attention to his mate. "Now…" He leaned back on his hands, and his foot slowly resumed its ministrations, unfailingly eliciting quiet groans of appreciation from Kaname. "Where were we?" 

_Yeah,_ Zero decided distractedly, _he should definitely come to Kaname's study more often._

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	9. Choosing A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** And I'm here again with another chapter *waves* It ended up being a little longer than I planned, so it took me more time to write it. Which is why I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to finish and upload the next chapter tomorrow as I originally wanted to do. Sorry about that *bows*_
> 
> _Also, I won't be able to update this story for the next couple of weeks, but that's because I will concentrate on writing the next chapter of 'Eternity'. Sorry about that too *bows again*_
> 
> _But anyway. As always, thank you for your kudos and comments. Trust me when I say that they all have been a huge support and inspiration *nods*_
> 
> _And you know the drill. Disclaimer stands, warnings and so on remain the same. All mistakes are mine._
> 
> _Nothing much in this chapter, but I still hope that you'll be able to enjoy it. Would be happy to hear your thoughts at the end of this._
> 
> _Happy reading! :D_

"…It must be nice," Kaname remarked absently, causing Zero's hand to halt in its stroking of the soft black fur of Kaname's familiar.

Zero turned his head to blink at his mate, then tilted his head sideways in silent inquiry, evidently confused.

Kaname's answer was a pointed look in his familiar's direction. Zero frowned with another blink before following the other's gaze down to his lap. It took him a moment to realize what the pureblood meant. 

_'Oh,'_ the hunter thought, his eyes widening slightly in comprehension. Chuckling softly, he looked up at Kaname anew while his hand resumed petting the wolf's massive head. A small smirk settled on his lips as he asked teasingly, "Jealous?"

Kaname frowned. "No. Why would I?"

Zero's smirk widened. "Because he likes me more. Even though _you_ are his master." 

Kaname's eyebrows rose at the words. It was his turn to blink in confusion. Then a small chuckle escaped him, and he shook his head with fond amusement. "Trust me, that is _not_ the reason." He gave another chuckle and relaxed against the tree they were seated at, side by side, their shoulders touching. Kaname closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh of content.

"You are, then," Zero's voice sounded again.

"Hmm?" Kaname hummed almost lazily, half opening his eyes and turning toward his mate. "What?"

"Jealous," Zero reminded him of the original topic of their conversation, a teasing smirk still playing on his lips.

That sobered Kaname up from his blissfully peaceful state. "I am _not_ ," he insisted stubbornly, unable to help himself, even if he — they both, actually, Kaname was sure — knew he was lying. His alpha — and pureblood, for that matter — pride just wouldn't allow him to concede.

Zero snorted, unconvinced. "You just admitted it, though."

"I didn't."

"You did. Indirectly."

"That doesn't count."

"I say it does."

"I was only speaking theoretically," Kaname kept trying, refusing to give up.

Zero shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

" _I_ say it does," Kaname countered with a smirk, using Zero's exact words.

Zero narrowed his eyes at him, then turned away with an exasperated huff. "You're impossible," he muttered.

Kaname chuckled amusedly at his mate's apparent disgruntlement. "Why, thank you," he replied with a mock bow of his head.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he dismissed with a shrug of his shoulder, trying to look nonchalant, but failing miserably, if Kaname's next words were anything to go by.

"Don't sulk, it makes me want to tease you more."

Amethyst eyes narrowed warningly, turning to Kaname sharply. Kaname just barely managed to suppress a shiver of excitement the dark look his beloved hunter was giving him sent down his spine. He couldn't help it; Zero's little glares never failed to rile up his normally reserved inner alpha in the most delicious and sinful of ways, and his body only reacted accordingly. 

"I am _not_ sulking," Zero denied the obvious.

Kaname's response was a mirthful smirk and raised eyebrows. 

Zero frowned at the other's look. "I never do," he insisted stubbornly, secretly fighting a pout that threatened to overtake his features.

Kaname chuckled. "If you say so."

Zero turned away, not just pouting, but also blushing now. "Shut up."

Kaname only gave another small laugh and shook his head, then leaned in and pecked his beloved's delightfully warm cheek before laying his head on the hunter's shoulder and closing his eyes with a content sigh.

Zero's hand automatically went up to Kaname's head, his fingers buried themselves in the man's thick, silky brunet locks, moving in them gently.

A groan of appreciation escaped Kaname at the feeling of Zero's digits massaging his scalp. He turned his head slightly to guide his mate's wonderful touch where he wanted it, nuzzling the crook of the hunter's pale neck in the process.

Zero couldn't help chuckling quietly at Kaname's antics, his mood immediately lightening. "Want me to scratch behind your ear too?"

Kaname snorted, one corner of his lips lifting briefly in an amused little smirk. "I'm not a dog, you know," he replied without opening his eyes.

"Is that a no?"

"That's not what I meant." 

"What _did_ you mean, then?" Zero massaged a little firmer, eliciting another grateful groan from Kaname.

"That normally I would never allow it, but I can make an exception for you, if you want it so much."

Zero breathed a soft laugh. "How generous of you."

"Isn't it?" Kaname opened his eyes to peer up at the hunter, an impish smile playing on his lips. "You should be honored."

"Oh, I sure am." Zero's fingers sneakily slid down to rub underneath Kaname's chin.

Kaname's eyes fluttered shut anew as he craned his neck to give Zero better access, nearly purring at the contact.

Another chuckle sounded from Zero, successfully distracting Kaname from his moment of bliss.

Kaname forced a frown and looked up at Zero once more. "I didn't say you could do that," he reproached the silver-haired man — or pretended to, anyway. 

"You didn't look all that displeased about it, though."

"I wasn't," Kaname admitted.

Zero snorted. "All the more reason I don't need your permission." His hand moved again, this time sliding over Kaname's sensitive — and he knew for a fact that it _was_ sensitive — neck before moving up behind his ear. Another snort left him at the muffled sound of approval that Kaname gave in response. "Like that?"

Kaname hummed lazily. "Not sure yet," he lied without even trying to sound convincing. "But you can continue, and we will see."

Zero laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Like master, like… Ah, speaking of which…" Zero's attention shifted down to the black wolf still in his lap, his fingers in the pureblood's brunet hair halting.

Kaname's brows furrowed briefly. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and peered up at Zero anew before following his mate's gaze to his familiar. The one that was now sleeping contently with his upper body draped over Zero's lap, looking extremely — frustratingly so, actually — comfortable there, as though he _owned_ the place. Or rather, the one who provided it.

Kaname's eyes narrowed at the sight, his irritation from what now seemed like long before returning. Zero's next question, however, quickly distracted him from it.

"What is his name?"

Kaname frowned up at Zero. "What?"

" _His_ ," Zero nodded toward the wolf, "name. I still haven't learned it."

"Oh…" Kaname looked down at the wolf, his attention lingering on him for several moments before returning to Zero, their gazes locking.

"…Well?" Zero prompted after a while of silence.

"Well, what?"

"His name."

Kaname shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know if he has one."

Zero frowned. "You haven't named him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Another shrug. "The thought just never crossed my mind."

Zero heaved a sigh and shook his head before looking at Kaname reproachfully. "You're a terrible master."

Kaname blinked. "You're the second person to tell me that."

"Who was the first?" Zero asked out of idle curiosity.

"Takuma."

"Well, he was right." Zero's hand on the wolf's furry head started moving again, slow and gentle so as not to disturb the beast's peaceful slumber. "This cute little fellow here deserves at least a name, you know."

"Now I really do feel like a terrible master."

Zero's gaze returned to Kaname. "You do?" he asked with arched eyebrows.

"A little."

"Good," Zero nodded. "You still can redeem yourself, then."

Kaname's brows furrowed slightly. "Meaning?"

"Name him."

That made the pureblood lift his head from Zero's shoulder in favor of facing his mate properly. "Come again?" he asked, visibly baffled.

"Name him," Zero repeated. "He has waited long enough.”

Kaname snorted and shook his head with a small lopsided smile. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't care."

A stubborn frown of disagreement creased Zero's brows. "Of course he does."

"What makes you think he is even aware there is such a thing as a 'name' to begin with?"

"Because he is smart," Zero replied without missing a beat, then added with a meaningful smile, "He is _your_ familiar, after all."

Kaname blinked, suddenly finding himself feeling unreasonably flattered. "Uh… Thank you?"

Zero chuckled, shaking his head.

Kaname frowned, evidently confused by his mate's amusement, but not minding it in the least. On the contrary, he found himself very much content to be its cause.

"So," Zero spoke again after a while, "the name. You have something in mind?"

Kaname thought for a moment, if only to humor Zero, but came up blank. "No," he said honestly.

Zero hummed thoughtfully, his brows furrowing in concentration and eyes growing distant. Kaname couldn't help a small flutter in his chest at the sight; his beloved was so innocently cute like that. 

After a few seconds, amethyst eyes cleared and looked up, capturing Kaname's burgundy ones anew as Zero spoke once more, "Kaname?"

Kaname blinked. "Yes?" he asked, inclining his head slightly to the side.

"Kaname."

Kaname nodded his acknowledgement. "What is it?"

Zero frowned slightly, shaking his head. "No, not you."

Kaname frowned back. "I beg your pardon?"

"Not you, him," Zero nodded toward the wolf.

Kaname turned to his familiar. "What about him?"

"The name."

Kaname's confused gaze returned to Zero, his frown deepening.

"'Kaname'. Let's name him that," Zero answered Kaname's unvoiced question.

Burgundy eyes widened a fraction before narrowing sternly. " _No_ ," Kaname shot the idea down.

Zero frowned. "Why not? It's a nice name."

"I know. And it's _mine_."

"So?"

"So it's taken," Kaname reasoned with the hunter, then asked, "How did you even come up with that idea in the first place?"

Zero shrugged. "He is your familiar. And he reminds me of you."

Kaname decided not to comment on that and simply repeated, "No."

Zero frowned stubbornly. He was about to protest, but Kaname didn't let him.

" _No_. Choose another name," he demanded.

Zero huffed a frustrated breath. "You're so selfish."

Kaname's eyes narrowed warningly. " _Zero_."

"Fine," Zero conceded reluctantly. "'Kana', then."

Kaname's frown returned. "There is barely any difference."

"Yes, there is."

" _Barely_."

Zero shrugged nonchalantly. "Better than nothing."

" _Zero_ ," Kaname started warningly, but was cut off by the hunter.

"No complaining. I already did as you asked. I'm not giving up this one."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

" _No_."

Kaname forced himself not to try protesting anymore, knowing he wouldn't be able to win against his mate — _again_ , frustrating as it was.

"…Fine," the pureblood conceded grudgingly after a short while of silence, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the tree.

Zero smiled happily, nodding. "Kana it is, then." He reached up for Kaname's chin and guided the alpha's face toward his own, connecting their lips in a quick yet sweet kiss. That certainly eased Kaname's frustration, but not completely.

Zero shifted his gaze to the black wolf next, his smile still in place as he continued, "Now we only have to wait for him to wake up and-" he stopped, amethyst eyes going wide at the sight before them.

All of a sudden, the furry creature Zero fancied so much disappeared, his warm weight was gone, and there was nothing but black smoke left — and even that quickly dissipated. 

It was completely quiet for a few long seconds. Then Zero turned his now narrowed gaze to his mate.

Kaname smirked.

"That is mean," Zero accused.

Kaname's smirk widened. "I know."

"Give him back."

Kaname gave an unintelligible hum and lowered himself on his side. "Eventually," was his vague reply, followed by a sigh of content that left him as he settled his head comfortably in Zero's now completely unoccupied lap. "If you behave," he added, turning to look up at his mate with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Zero pouted sulkily, but didn't say anything.

Kaname's smirk twitched wider for a brief moment, before the alpha turned away and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable.

Zero watched the pureblood for a while, then exhaled a breath of temporary surrender and placed his hand on Kaname's hair.

 _He would let his mate have his little victory for now, but he would still make sure to get his way in the end_.

Zero nodded mentally at the thought. Then, with a secret little smirk curving his lips, he happily resumed playing with Kaname's silky dark locks.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	10. A Trip To Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** And I'm back for a bit. Hello again, dearests *waves* Took me much, much longer than usual, and I would like to explain in detail, but I already did in my latest 'Eternity' update note (chapter 42) and I really don't want to repeat it here. Long story short, I got really busy at work and it won't change anytime soon for at least a year or so. Which means much, much less frequent updates from me. Sorry *bows* I really am, but it's out of my hands._
> 
> _Anyway. I'm back with another chapter. Truly hope you will enjoy it._
> 
> _Thank you all for the kudos, and most of all, for your lovely comments! They always make me so happy *^^*_
> 
> _As usual, disclaimer, warnings and so on remain the same. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them in advance *bows*_
> 
> _Would be delighted to hear your thoughts on this one as well._
> 
> _Happy reading!_

Zero slowly came to a halt after walking a considerable distance from the Kuran manor. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder, his gaze sweeping his surroundings, but finding nothing — as expected.

Another sigh left him. He turned away with half a mind to resume walking toward his destination, but stopped himself before he could make another step and pivoted back around, his brows now furrowed and lips pressed together stubbornly.

"I know you're there," he said to no one in sight, though his eyes didn't waver in their focus on one particular spot somewhere among the trees comprising the thick forest around the Kuran manor.

There was no response, but Zero could feel a slight shift in the air, momentary and very subtle, but no less real. He waited patiently in silence. After a few moments, there was movement and from behind one of the trees appeared a familiar tall form of one Kain Akatsuki.

Zero huffed a sigh. Kain rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. At least he looked _somewhat_ guilty.

_Good._

"You suck at tailing," Zero said instead of a greeting.

Kain gave an uncaring shrug and made his way toward Zero. "Apparently."

"Not enough experience?"

"Nor any particular desire to acquire it."

"What the hell were you doing, then?"

Another shrug. "Following you just in case."

Zero frowned. "In case of what?"

"In case something unforeseen happens."

Zero's eyes narrowed. "You aren't trying to _guard_ me, are you?"

There was a pause. Which served as enough of an answer, despite Kain's actual reply that came next, "No."

"You are."

Kain didn't deny it this time. "I might be."

Zero folded his arms over his chest underneath his cloak. "Did Kaname put you up to it?"

Zero's expression didn't change much, but Kain knew he would be in some _serious_ trouble if he lied. It was a good thing he didn't have to.

"No. He has no idea that I'm here."

The subtle tension in Zero's shoulders eased as a barely audible sigh left him, some of his restrained irritation seeming to dissipate.

Kain was about to release a relieved breath, but had to stop when lavender eyes hardened and turned their focus to him anew. He couldn't help tensing briefly.

Boy, was Zero's glare — no matter how mild — _intense_.

"I don't need to be protected. Go back," Zero dismissed, turning around and resuming on his way without waiting for an answer.

"No can do," Kain replied, then followed.

Zero scowled at him over his shoulder. "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"I know," Kain nodded. "But I also know that Boss will have my head if he finds out I let you go on your own." 

"'Boss'?" Zero repeated with a curiously raised eyebrow, stopping and half-turning to the noble. "You don't mean Kaname, do you?"

"Who else?"

The mental image that came to Zero's mind when he applied the nickname to his mate made him laugh. "Seriously? Is he some criminal authority now?"

Kain shrugged. "He can be pretty intimidating," he explained.

Zero snorted, one corner of his lips lifting briefly in a small lopsided smirk. "I think I might be curious to see that sometime."

Kain shuddered just thinking about the idea, which made Zero's smirk widen. Still, entertaining as Zero knew it would be to mess with the usually stoic fiery-haired alpha some more, he decided to take pity on the man.

"Fine," Zero conceded with a small huff and resumed walking anew. "But if you must do it, do it from beside me."

Kain blinked, taking a moment to fully take in the words. Then, with a slight smile curving his mouth, he nodded and followed the hunter, quickly falling into step by his side.

**-o-**

Zero breathed a long sigh. He looked over his shoulder, briefly slowing down his walking pace, then turned away with another — _yet another_ — sigh. "He could just join us, you know," he said, turning to his companion. "What is it with your cousin and his obsession with stalking people?"

Kain shrugged, idly thinking about the question for a long moment before saying the first thing that came to mind, "Perks of being a genius?"

Zero sighed again. "Or perks of being an idiot," he offered his own version.

"I heard somewhere the two come hand in hand," Kain answered, then shrugged. "Never knew if it was true, though."

"Seriously?" Zero gave the fiery-haired alpha a disbelieving look. "Despite all these years near him?" The man actually _still_ had doubts left?

"Maybe it's because of all these years. His actions stopped being all that weird at some point."

One silver eyebrow rose skeptically. "Is _that_ even possible?"

Kain gave another shrug. "Apparently. I suppose you just get used to him with time."

"Or simply resign yourself to your miserable fate and try not to think about the weirdness too deeply in favor of keeping your sanity intact."

Kain nodded with a hum of acknowledgement. "Or that, yes."

Zero thought for a few moments. "Wouldn't it be easier to just tie him up, tape his mouth shut and lock him away somewhere?"

Kain gave another nod. "Thought about it."

There was an outraged _'What?!'_ somewhere in the background, but Kain and Zero merrily ignored it.

"And?" Zero prompted, genuinely curious.

"And almost did it."

Another angry exclamation in a familiar voice of one Aidou Hanabusa sounded at that, only to be ignored once again.

"And?"

Kain sighed. "And we decided it wasn't worth it in the end."

"'We'? So it wasn't just you."

"Of course not. Even Ichijou was in on the plan."

Zero's brows rose. "Oh, wow. That must have been something serious."

Kain shrugged. "I guess. It was a long time ago, can't remember the details anymore."

A derisive snort escaped Zero. "Not enough capacity?"

Kain felt his lips twitch into a lopsided little smirk. "Considering just _how_ much there is to remember? You could say that."

"Any regrets about calling it off?"

Kain hummed thoughtfully, seeming to _really_ consider his answer. "Every now and again," he said honestly after a short while.

Zero chuckled. "What a surprise." He shook his head, then turned to look at his companion anew, and a sneaky smile slowly crept over his lips. He was positively up to no good. "We could still carry out that plan, you know."

"We couldn't. He just heard everything we said. He will be ready."

 _"You damn right I will!"_ Aidou yelled from somewhere behind them.

Kain gave Zero a pointed look to emphasize his point.

Zero gave a dismissive shrug. "Won't change a thing. We will still come out on top."

Kain mulled it over for a second, then nodded. "The offer is certainly tempting," he admitted.

_"You traitor!"_

Kain sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Now more than ever."

Zero snorted. "You should seriously consider it, then."

"I think I just might."

Zero nodded. "Tell me if you decide to go through with it."

Kain gave a quiet snort, one corner of his mouth lifting in a crooked smile. "Will do."

"And get that idiot over here already. It's bad enough everyone at the manor knows about his stalking habits. I don't want the entire town giving us funny looks because of him."

Kain chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Will do, lady boss."

"Call me that again, and I will stab you."

"Will it kill me?"

"Depends on where I choose to stab."

"Will you choose a fatal point?"

Zero thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Not right away."

Kain smirked. "I'm still in the safe zone, then."

Zero sighed tiredly. "You really _are_ his cousin."

Kain shrugged his shoulders. "Something I had to make my peace with a long time ago."

**-o-**

"You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me," Zero said incredulously as he regarded a small group before him with a look of scandalized disbelief.

Yuuki was the first brave soul to respond, "Hey, Zero…" She waved her hand with a sheepish laugh and a strained smile, doing her best not to fidget under Zero's wide-eyed gaze and failing. It made her feel like some sort of creep. Or like Aidou. She couldn't decide which was less offensive.

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "Don't you _'Hey'_ me, Yuuki. The hell are _you_ all doing here?"

"W-well, we are…" she trailed off into a nervous laugh, one of her hands previously fiddling with the hem of her skirt going up to rub the back of her head. "Uh, you see, we are-"

"Following you," a maroon-haired noble that also happened to be Kaname and Yuuki's cousin, Shiki Senri, interjected, not a single hint of shame in his expression. Then again, as far as Zero could tell from his brief encounters with the man, his countenance rarely shifted from its usual stoic state.

"Yeah, no shit," Zero said sarcastically in reply. "Thanks for enlightening me."

Shiki remained unaffected. "You're welcome."

Zero exhaled a heavy breath and shook his head, resisting the urge to massage the bridge of his nose. His night had only started and he was already tired.

"And just _why_ are you doing it?" Zero asked next.

"We saw Aidou," Shiki's closest friend and another noble vampire, Tooya Rima, answered next.

Zero arched an eyebrow. "And?"

"He was following you."

"So?"

"We decided to follow him," Rima finished her explanation.

"And then we decided to follow you," Shiki added.

Zero glared at Aidou briefly before returning his attention to the group in front of him. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Not really," Shiki and Rima answered in perfect synchronicity with simultaneous shrugs.

"Ichijou-san is busy," Shiki added as an explanation.

"And we ran out of pocky," Rima finished for him.

Zero honestly didn't see how the two instances were connected, but he chose not to comment on it and simply turned his gaze to Yuuki.

The girl shrugged. "I got bored with my lessons," she offered her excuse, while the fourth member of the group that happened to be Souen Ruka gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head in what she probably meant as disapproval. 

Zero's shoulders slumped with another sigh, this one of resign. Without saying another word, he turned around and resumed his trip to town. Unsurprisingly, his group of stalkers merrily followed.

**-o-**

Zero crawled into the bed and all but draped himself over Kaname's side before settling with a tortured groan.

Kaname chuckled quietly, the book he had been previously reading completely forgotten even before he finished placing it on the nightstand, his arms automatically encircling Zero and pulling him closer. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the top of Zero's silver-haired head, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply before exhaling a long sigh of blissful content.

"Long night?" Kaname asked after a few moments of perfectly comfortable silence.

Another groan sounded, muffled this time. Zero tightened his arms around his mate, and Kaname couldn't help the widening of the small smile that was already on his lips.

"You have no idea," Zero complained. "I'm so not leaving this bed for the next two days. _Minimum_."

Kaname gave another chuckle. "Was your trip _that_ tiring?"

"Exhausting and back-breaking would be my words of choice," Zero corrected. "Though it wasn't so much the trip as it was the company." Zero paused, thinking for a moment, then gave a slight shrug and added, "Most of them, anyway."

"Should I have a word with them?" Kaname offered.

Zero didn't answer immediately and took a second to consider, actually tempted for once. 

He sighed. "No," he declined in the end, closing his eyes and breathing in Kaname's scent. "It's okay. I can handle them. You just stay here and let me take advantage of you to my heart's content."

Kaname breathed an amused chuckle and lifted his hand to run his fingers through wonderfully smooth silver strands. "As you wish."

"Mm," Zero hummed contently with a small nod, enjoying his mate's comforting presence and scent all around him before eventually drifting to sleep in Kaname's gentle embrace.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


	11. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** Hello, my lovelies *waves* Been a while, huh? Yeah, I know. Truly am sorry for disappearing like that *bows deeply* I can't say it was unexpected, because I did anticipate that with all the changes at work (which I had no power over whatsoever) my leisure time would considerably decrease, same as my energy and overall motivation to do anything other than lie on the couch reading or sleeping and being a totally useless good-for-nothing. So…yeah. Basically, that's what happened. I was exhausted and thus completely demotivated and sometimes slightly depressed. And even though this chapter had been mostly ready for quite some time, I simply couldn't muster enough energy and motivation to finish and check and edit it._
> 
> _But now it's vacation time (oh, thank God), so I finally got around to doing some writing. I'll tell you in advance not to get too excited, though, because the holidays will end soon in my country, and I highly doubt that I'll manage to get anything updated before then. And probably for some time after that, too. Sorry in advance *bows again*_
> 
> _Anyway. Here is the new chapter. Disclaimer, warnings and so on still stand. All mistakes are mine._
> 
> _Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! They always make me so happy *^^*_
> 
> _Also, quite belatedly, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_
> 
> _And now…please enjoy! :D_

"My heat is approaching," Zero uttered quietly in between kisses, pausing briefly to peer into Kaname's eyes before leaning down for another slow brush of lips. "I can feel it."

Kaname hummed softly with a small nod. "So can I." It was in his mate's scent, in its heightened sweetness and potency — a relatively subtle shift, _yet_ , but still there.

Zero made a sound that was half-snort and half-chuckle, most likely leaning more toward the former rather than the latter, Kaname was sure.

"That's why you've been acting like a creepy stalker?" Zero asked.

Kaname's face assumed an offended frown. "I have not," he denied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zero mock-apologized before leaning down to touch his smiling lips to Kaname's frowning — and steadily getting close to pouting — ones in a soft peck. "I meant like _Aidou_."

Kaname groaned, grimacing. Zero chuckled, his smile only widening and unconcealed amusement increasing further.

"That's even worse," Kaname complained. "Do you enjoy being mean to me?"

Zero nodded, humming softly. "Yes, very much so."

"You're terrible," Kaname accused, feigning hurt. "A bully. A menace."

"I am," Zero easily admitted. His head tilted to the side and smile morphed into a small smirk. "And you love it."

Kaname sighed, still fighting to seem disgruntled.

Zero gave a quiet snort, then gently cupped his lover's face in both palms and brushed their lips together in another series of lingering, close-mouthed kisses, slyly appeasing. "Don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer — they both did, of course. The question didn't need to be asked. 

Kaname gave another sigh, this one of resignation. "You know I do," he replied, however unnecessarily, as he peered into the other's quietly affectionate lavender eyes.

"Mm," Zero nodded, then leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes sliding shut and his arms around Kaname's neck tightening their embrace a little more. He took a deep breath and released it in a slow sigh, perfectly content where he was.

So was Kaname, save for one thing.

"…I'm still not Aidou, though," he couldn't help saying after a short while of peaceful silence.

Zero chuckled, shaking his head and pulling away a little to take in his mate's face. "Creepy stalker, then?" he suggested.

Kaname's brows furrowed in silent disagreement.

Zero huffed an amused breath. "You're so hard to please," he chided good-naturedly. "So demanding and spoiled."

Kaname's frown deepened. "I am not," he denied. "And I certainly am _not_ a _'creepy stalker'_."

"You've been behaving like one," Zero shot back, quickly adding when Kaname opened his mouth to voice what he knew would be another protest, "And don't you even try denying it. You've been _impossible_ these last few nights. _And_ days. And you damn well know it."

Kaname averted his gaze and hid his face in Zero's neck. "It's all these troublesome instincts," he mumbled, hugging the hunter's waist a little tighter. "Not me." 

Zero chuckled, shaking his head indulgently, and lifted his hand to pet the soft chocolate locks of Kaname's hair.

"Surely you have been around an omega in pre-heat before?"

A look of distaste flickered across Kaname's face. "Of course I have," he replied. "But it never made me act like…like _that_."

"Like what?"

It took Kaname a moment to find the right words that weren't the _'creepy stalker'_. "Like a mindless _alpha_."

Zero blinked down at the pureblood, his head tilted to the side as he took in and processed the information.

"…You've never been with one, have you?" Zero asked after a long moment of silence, his eyes a fraction wider in his astonishment.

Kaname lifted his head to meet his lover's gaze.

"An omega," Zero elaborated. "In heat."

There was a stretch of silence. Then…

"No."

Zero's breath caught in his throat before escaping him in a shaky exhale, a full-body shiver running through him, and he pulled Kaname closer. _"Good,"_ he praised hotly against his alpha's lips in a sudden surge of delighted possessiveness that surprised him, and the next second the distance between them became non-existent as their mouths connected in a ravenous kiss.

"…It won't be long now," Zero whispered, panting, after the need to breathe had forced them to separate.

Kaname blinked at the expression on his mate's face, a small frown crossing his brow for a brief moment of curious confusion. "Do you not want it to come?"

The fingers in Kaname's hair involuntarily tightened, turning the grip almost painful for a second, before Zero forced himself to relax. He sighed, lowering his gaze and leaning forward to align their foreheads together once more. "I haven't had one in a while." His lips curved into a dry smile and he looked up to meet the pureblood's burgundy eyes. "In a very _long_ while, in fact."

Kaname absently hummed his acknowledgement, quietly enjoying the feeling of Zero in his arms, their skin touching, their body heats mingling. "How long?"

Zero took a moment to consider. "A few years," was his answer.

The admission made Kaname's eyes widen and flash with surprised, disbelieving wonder. " _Years_?" he echoed for the sake of confirmation.

Zero nodded, unfazed by the reaction.

Kaname blinked. "But… _how_?"

Zero's shoulders rose in a light shrug. "Suppressants. All kinds. _A lot_ of them."

Kaname's lips parted to voice his next question of _'Why?'_ , but he was quick to stop it from escaping. He knew the reason. He didn't need to ask — or hear his assumption confirmed, for that matter.

Zero must have realized what he was thinking, because his expression shifted to one of soft appreciation, and he leaned down to express his gratitude with a sweet, tender yet unchangingly scorching kiss. One Kaname was all too happy to accept and deepen.

"Are you worried? Afraid?" Kaname asked — breathed, really — raggedly a short while after parting from their passionate dance of lips and tongues. Panting, Zero licked his now swollen lips, unconsciously chasing his lover's pleasantly familiar taste. Kaname's eyes inadvertently followed the quick movement, narrowing, growing darker with slowly yet steadily deepening desire.

"Nervous," Zero corrected, having caught his breath somewhat. "And…anticipatory." Which was certainly a first for him. Because heats had always been something he had dreaded and prayed would never come.

They both felt tremors rake through their entwined bodies at the confession.

"It's going to be alright. I've got you," Kaname promised.

Zero couldn't help smiling warmly, adoringly, at that. "I know," he replied, cupping the side of Kaname's face. "I know you do." And he once again shortened the small distance between them to seal their promise with another kiss.

**.**

**-to be continued-**

**.**


End file.
